Just A Dream
by Your Average Wallflower
Summary: Andy Fairchild was Hufflepuff's fat bookworm. James slept with her and won the bet he made with his friends, but she got pregnant. She'll get ahead with the help of her friends. James tried to deny it, but will accept his feelings for her. Maybe it's not too late to do things right, but there's something murky hidden in that pregnancy. [JamesxOC] [Slight AlbusxOC]
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

 _ **Andy's Point of View.**_

 _I went to the Great Hall. James was waiting for me._

 _I made sure I looked good and went inside._

 _Everyone stared at me. I didn't know why._

 _Louis approached James_ _and put a small bag in front of him._

 _"As promised. Here's your reward for winning the bet."_

 _Fred scoffed._

 _"Who would think you could sleep with the fat Hufflepuff bookworm?"_

 _Many laughed._

 _I was shocked._

 _"James?" I mumbled._

 _He looked at me indifferently._

 _"Did you think he fell in love with you?" Louis asked._

 _"Who could?"_

 _Fred grimaced in disgust._

 _Many laughed again._

 _"You damn idiots!"_

 _Rose jumped up._

 _"You knew, Lily?!"_

 _"Of course not!"_

 _I laughed._

 _Everyone fell silent and looked at me with surprise._

 _"I should've thought it would be like that."_

 _My eyes went full of tears._

 _I looked at James and smiled at him._

 _"I was so stupid."_

 _I laughed again._

 _I turned around and left there._

 **~o~o~o~**

I left my reverie.

I got up from the couch and looked out the window.

It was already morning.

I spent the night awake once more.

It was the day of returning to Hogwarts. I would see him again.

I put a hand on my belly.

Unfortunately, that bet left a lifetime consequence.

* * *

Hi there! This is my second Harry Potter story. I sincerely hope you like it! I have many ideas and you'll often see me trying to carry them out.

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 _ **~ Zaza.**_


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01.**

 _ **Andy's Point of View.**_

Dante rubbed against my legs and purred.

I took him in my arms.

"We'll return to Hogwarts in a while. Are you going to be good?"

He meowed.

I smiled and rubbed my nose with his.

"That's my boy."

I fed him and went to the bathroom.

I took a shower and went to my room.

I dressed and dried my hair. I put on makeup and looked at myself in the mirror.

 _"Why don't you take care of yourself? You would look even prettier."_

I heard that special voice in my head.

I smiled sadly.

"You were right. I wish you could see it."

I made sure that I didn't leave anything and went to the living room.

I took my things and Dante's cage. He was already inside.

"See you soon." I murmured.

I left the house and stopped a taxi.

I told the taxi driver to take me to King Cross station and we went there.

When we arrived, he helped me with my things.

He looked at them curiously, but said nothing.

I paid him and thanked him.

I pushed the cart through the station.

I glanced at Dante. He was deeply asleep.

I chuckled.

"Lazy boy."

I headed to platform 9 ¾.

I made sure no one was looking at me. I ran and went through the wall.

There was the Hogwarts Express.

My heart raced. I always got excited like the first time I saw it.

I went to the train doors and saw Rose's parents.

"Hello, Andy!"

They kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"How are you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"Good. How was your summer?"

"It was fine. I hope that yours too."

"Let me help you."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

He took my things and put them on the train.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at me.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed.

"Thank you. You too."

"Thank you, dear. Rose told us what happened."

I looked away.

"I'm sorry."

I didn't know what to say.

"Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong. I just want you to know that we're here for you."

She put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Mr. Weasley appeared again.

"I wanted to tell my kids that you were here, but I didn't find them."

"Don't worry. We'll meet later."

"I'd like to say hello to your mother. Where's she?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

My smile turned bittersweet.

"She couldn't come."

"It will be another time then." Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley stared at me.

She realized that something wasn't right.

"It was a pleasure to see you again, Andy."

"Same here, Mr. Weasley."

"Have a good school year."

"Thank you. Good luck in everything!"

I said goodbye to them and got on the train.

Some people stared at me.

They wouldn't forget so quickly what happened.

I found an empty compartment. I closed the door and sat down.

I looked out the window and saw families saying goodbye to their children.

My heart skipped a beat.

Everything changed for me in the blink of an eye.

I realized that I put my hand on my belly unconsciously.

I smiled sadly.

I pulled Dante out of his cage and put him on my legs.

I caressed him and rested my head on the window.

Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

The last thing I heard was the sound of the train about to leave.

 **~o~o~o~**

 _"Stop blaming me for your mistakes! The one who made bad decisions was YOU!"_

 _I slammed the door and left my house._

 _I walked the streets aimlessly._

 _I was furious and sad._

 _Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them hard._

 _I was tired of things always ending the same between us._

 _I couldn't shut up anymore._

 _Everything happened too fast._

 _I heard a scream._

 _I looked at my side and saw a garbage truck speeding towards me._

 _"ANDREA!"_

 _I felt someone hugging me and pain._

 _I was in shock._

 _When I returned to my senses, I realized that I was on the floor._

 _A body was on top of mine. It was full of blood._

 _It didn't move or breathe._

 _It wasn't alive anymore._

 **~o~o~o~**

I felt someone touch my cheek.

I opened my eyes and saw Albus Potter.

I blushed. We were very close.

He smiled shyly at me.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. I just wanted to wipe away your tears."

I realized that I was crying.

I wouldn't calm down. I didn't even try.

I covered my face with my hands and cried my eyes out.

Albus rubbed my back.

He was here for me once more.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's the first chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! The other guys will appear in the next chapter.

Thanks to **FlowerChild23** , **pullynnhah** and **upzydaz08** for following my story and/or putting it in favorites. Thanks also to **FlowerChild23** and **Guest** for the reviews. Thanks also for all the visits and readings. They encourage me a lot to continue writing!

I'll answer the anonymous person here. I'm glad you liked it! Maybe you read my other story or one of the two stories that I removed recently. I came up with ideas to improve them and I'll publish them soon.

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 ** _~ Zaza._**


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02.**

 ** _Andy's Point of View._**

When I calmed down, Albus gave me a handkerchief.

I took it and wiped my tears.

"Thank you. I'll clean it and give it back later."

He shook his head.

"Don't worry. You can keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

I smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you."

We remained silent for a moment.

I glanced at him. He was taller than before.

He was also more handsome.

I blushed a little.

I remembered what happened between us.

 **Flashback.**

 _I left the Great Hall and ran at full speed._

 _Tears rolled down my cheeks._

 _I turned a corner and bumped into someone. I lost my balance and fell to the ground._

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _They apologized._

 _I sat up and shook my head._

 _"It was my fault. Don't worry."_

 _"Andy?"_

 _I looked up and saw Albus Potter._

 _My heart skipped a beat._

 _He looked at me with concern._

 _"Why are you crying?"_

 _He knelt in front of me._

 _I smiled at him._

 _"I just realized that I was stupid."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I believed that someone like me could have a happy ending."_

 _I laughed._

 _"Real life's not a fairy tale. I'm not a princess. Why would he choose me? I'm the fat bookworm. That's all."_

 _I laughed again and burst into tears._

 _I didn't care that I wasn't alone. I couldn't take it anymore._

 _It hurt a lot._

 _Albus hugged me shyly. I leaned my face against his chest._

 _I felt that he covered us with something._

 _Maybe a cloak._

 _We stayed like that until I calmed down._

 **End of Flashback.**

"I'm sorry."

He looked at me curiously.

"Why do you apologize?"

"I made you go through an uncomfortable situation twice."

Albus smiled at me.

"It's okay. I'm glad I was here for you. We shouldn't be alone when we're sad."

I smiled back.

"Y-You're right."

He put a hand to the back of his neck.

"I found out what happened. Rose and Lily took it upon themselves to tell the whole family."

I sighed.

"It wasn't necessary."

"I'm sorry. I helped them a little."

I looked at him with surprise.

Albus blushed a little.

"I supported everything they said. My brother and cousins did something horrible to you. They deserved to be punished."

I shook my head.

"It wasn't their fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"I fell into the trap. I had to have noticed. James' intentions were crystal clear."

I bit my lower lip. It was hard to say his name.

"It's not like that."

Albus put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're the victim here. James had no right to break your heart."

"But..."

He shook his head.

"Nothing will change the fact that what they did to you is unforgivable."

I looked out the window.

"Were they harsh on them?"

"Huh?"

"Their parents."

"Oh. They were forbidden to go out all summer, nor did they let them see each other or play Quidditch. Mum also forced James to do the house elves' chores."

Albus laughed.

"It was epic. I'm not sorry at all."

My heart skipped a beat.

They went through a bad time because of me.

"Andy."

I looked at Albus.

"Don't feel bad. They looked for it."

He smiled at me. His smile was beautiful.

I blushed a little and nodded.

I looked down and saw Dante lying on his legs.

I chuckled.

"Shameless boy."

Albus laughed and patted his head.

"He was taking care of you. He glared at me when I came. When he realized I was trustworthy, he went back to sleep. I think he got on top of me to make sure I wasn't going to do anything to you."

I caressed him.

"That's my boy."

Dante purred.

"Now that you mention it... what are you doing here?" I asked.

Albus smiled shyly at me.

"Don't you want me here?"

I blushed and shook my head.

"O-Of course not. It's just that you're always with Scorpius or your cousins."

He put a hand to the back of his neck.

"Things are pretty tense with my cousins. Scorpius was with me, but we met Rose and I left them alone. They started dating in August."

I opened my eyes wide.

"Really?"

Albus nodded.

"But don't tell Rose, please. She wanted to tell you herself."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

My heart raced.

I clasped my hands and grinned.

"I'm so happy for them."

Albus smiled at me.

"Me too. By the way..."

"Yes?"

"You look pretty."

I blushed.

He also blushed a little.

"I wanted to tell you since we started talking."

I smiled shyly at him.

"Thank you. You also look handsome."

"Oh. Thank you."

We stared at each other for a moment and laughed.

"How was your summer?" I asked.

We keep talking about a little bit of everything.

We knew each other thanks to Rose. She was our best friend.

We never take the time to get to know each other better.

I was glad I had the chance. Albus was a great guy.

After a while, we heard the lady with the candy cart.

Albus took Dante and got up.

"I'll buy some things. Do you want something?"

"No. Thank you."

Albus gave him to me.

He was going to open the door when it slammed open.

"Al! We saw your brother with...! Oh."

"James and Olivia Bennett were snogging...! Oh."

Scorpius and Rose stood in shock.

"H-Hello, Andy."

Scorpius waved at me.

I smiled sadly.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you, guys."

* * *

Hi all! Here's the second chapter of this story. I sincerely hope you like it! I'm sorry for the delay. I moved from my country and didn't have time to update.

Thanks to **DrVegeta** , **hufflepuffle7** , **lhowl20** , **Lilmspayne** , **Michand** and **PrincessJirachi** for following my story and/or putting it in favorites. Thanks also to **FlowerChild23** and **hufflepuffle7** for the reviews. Thanks also for all the visits and readings. They encourage me a lot to continue writing!

You can leave a review if you want. It would make me very happy! I'm sorry if there's any error. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning.

I sincerely hope you're well. Good luck in everything!

Thank you for reading! (:

 ** _~ Zaza._**


End file.
